live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Batwoman (2019)
Batwoman is a television series based on the DC comics character Batwoman. The series is developed by Greg Berlanti and produced by Caroline Dries. The series premiered on October 6, 2019. Starring *Ruby Rose - Batwoman/Kate Kane *Rachel Skarsten - Alice/Beth Kane, Beth Kane *Meagan Tandy - Sophie Moore *Nicole Kang - Mary Hamilton *Camrus Johnson - Luke Fox, Luke Fox (Earth-99; ep9) *Elizabeth Anweis - Catherine Hamilton-Kane *LaMonica Garrett - Anti-Monitor/Mobius (ep9), The Monitor/Mar Novu (ep9) *and Dougray Scott - Jacob Kane 'Special Guest Stars' *Brandon Routh - Superman/Clark Kent (Earth-96; ep9), The Atom/Ray Palmer (ep9) *Caity Lotz - White Canary/Sara Lance (ep9) *Candice Patton - Iris West-Allen (ep9) *Dominic Purcell - Heat Wave/Mick Rory (Earth-74; ep9) *Elizabeth Tulloch - Lois Lane (ep9), Lois Lane (Earth-75; ep9) *Katherine McNamara - Green Arrow/Mia Smoak (ep9) *Stephen Amell - Green Arrow/Oliver Queen (ep9) *Tyler Hoechlin - Superman/Clark Kent (ep9) *with Melissa Benoist - Supergirl/Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers (ep9) *and Grant Gustin - The Flash/Barry Allen (ep9) 'Special Appearances By' *Jon Cryer - Lex Luthor (ep9) *Matt Ryan - John Constantine (ep9) *and Tom Welling - Clark Kent (Earth-167; ep9) 'Guest Starring' *Audrey Marie Anderson - Harbringer/Lyla Michaels (ep9) *Brianne Howey - Reagan *Christina Wolfe - Julia Pennyworth (ep7) *Erica Durance - Lois Lane (Earth-167; ep9) *Gabriel Mann - Tommy Elliot (ep3) *Gray Horse Rider - Trainer (ep1) *Jim Pirri - Executioner/Bertrand Eldon (ep6) *Jonathan Schaech - Jonah Hex (Earth-18; ep9) *Kevin Conroy - Bruce Wayne (Earth-99; ep9) *Malia Pyles - Parker Torres (ep10) *Rachel Matthews - Magpie/Margot (ep4) *Sam Littlefield - Mouse/Jonathan Cartwright *Sebastian Roché - Dr. Ethan Campbell *Ava Sleeth - Young Beth Kane *Brendon Zub - Dodgson *Giles Panton - Man with Catherine *Gracyn Shinyei - Young Kate Kane *Greyston Holt - Tyler *John Emmet Tracy - August Cartwright *Nicholas Holmes - Young Jonathan Cartwright 'Featuring' *Wentworth Miller as the Voice of Leonard A.I. (ep9) 'Co-Starring' *Adam Ballantyne - Rabbit (ep8) *Alan O'Silva - Russian Hacker (ep10) *Alex Kliner - Elderly Man (ep1) *Allison Riley - Dana Dewitt *Amber Taylor - Little Girl (ep4) *Andrew Creightney - Security Guard (ep6) *Austin Eckert - Crows Agent #2 (ep1) *Benjamin Hogewoning - Baby Jonathan Kent (ep9) *Bobby Magee - Retired Man (ep2) *Brent Fidler - Judge Raymond Calverick (ep6) *Cameron McDonald - Commissioner Forbes *Chris Shields - Mayor Akins *Christopher Pearce - Security Guard (ep3) *Connie Hosie - Little Girl's Mother (ep4) *Dakota Daulby - Cheshire Cat (ep1) *Demord Dann - EMT (ep3) *Devon Slack - Tactical Crows Agent #2 (ep7) *Elias Hogewoning - Baby Jonathan Kent (ep9) *Ellie King - Retired Woman (ep2) *Fritzy-Klevans Destine - Male Cadet (ep1) *Gage Marsh - Steven Forbes (ep11) *Garfield Wilson - The Rifle (ep7) *Guido Furlani - Alessandro (ep7) *Ish Morris - Crows Agent #2 (ep2), Crows Agent Vasquez (ep1) *Janelle Beadall - Female Student #1 (ep10) *Jase-Anthony Griffith - GCPD Officer #1 (ep1) *Jason William Day - Tactical Crows Agent #1 (ep7) *Jay Clift - GCPD Officer (ep3), GCPD Officer (ep8) *Jihan Toth - Son (ep1) *Julian Paul - GCPD Officer #2 (ep1) *Kareem Malcolm - Crows Agent #1 (ep8) *Kate Gajdosik - News Reporter (ep5) *Kelly McCabe - Injured Crow Guard (ep3) *Kheon Clarke - Chris "The Fist" Medlock (ep6) *Kurt Szarka - Slam Bradley (ep10) *Loretta Walsh - Roxanna (ep4) *Luke Sykes - Cute Guy (ep3) *Mark Gibbon - Angus Stanton (ep6) *Marlowe Percival - Male Student #1 (ep10) *Matthew Graham - Dean Deveraux (ep6) *Michelle Lefler - Woman Party Employee (ep3) *Michelle Morgan - Gabi (ep1) *Monique Bourgeois - Magpie Doppelgänger (ep4) *Nathan Witte - Agent Robles (ep11) *Neetu Garcha - Journalist #1 (ep10) *Phillip Mitchell - Stu Donnelly (ep6) *Rachel Maddow - Vesper Fairchild *Ruairi MacDonald - Male Dorm Student (ep10) *Ryan Hesp - Crows Agent #1 *Ryan Rosery - Bryan Akins (ep11) *Sandy Robson - Captain (ep1) *Sean Kuling - Crows Agent (ep6) *Seth Whittaker - Reggie Harris (ep10) *Shalyn Ferdinand - Crows Tech (ep1) *Shaw Madson - Wayne Tower Concierge (ep5) *Shelby Armstrong - Female Student #2 (ep10) *Sherilyn Allen - Journalist #2 (ep10) *Simon C. Hussey - Passenger (ep10) *Takaya White - Girl (ep1) *Ted Cole - Administrator (ep7) *Wyatt Cameron - Kane Crow Stunt Agent (ep3) *Zan Shane Lim - Derek Holcomb (ep7) 'Uncredited' *Tom Cavanagh - Harrison Nash Wells (ep8) Category:TV Series Category:2019 TV Series